


Meeting the Challenge

by Sokorra



Series: The Wade Kinsella Chronicles [2]
Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Introspection, Zoe and George only mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade's thoughts when he leaves Zoe alone to work on the float.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the less then great title. Any suggestions would be gladly taken for a better title.

He wasn’t quite sure why it irritated him so much.  George was probably the closest thing to a best friend Wade had, and he barely knew Zoe Hart.  He was used to women finding George attractive, and while sure it had been annoying at times, it never quite irritated him like this.

He hadn’t even given it a thought until he saw her look over his shoulder and suddenly turn shy.  One of the things that captivated him about her was her fire, and suddenly it was doused and she acted like she had been caught doing something she shouldn’t.  That was probably another reason he found it annoying.

They weren’t even doing anything.  Just arguing.  Not even really arguing.  He was teasing her and she was rising to the bait.  It had been fun, up until it became apparent that while he might have been flirting a bit, she had her eye on another prize.

And that prize was his _engaged_ best friend.

He walked into the gatehouse and flopped down on the couch, and picked up his guitar.  She could wait for a while, and it would be amusing to see what she would do.  It wasn’t as if he couldn’t fix it in a hour or two.

He strummed for a little bit, not really playing anything.  His thoughts were too focused on his annoyance anyway.  He was annoyed at himself too, because for a moment there he had thought to just throw in the towel.  But George was engaged to Lemon, so honestly there was no reason for him to do so.

When she arrived a few hours later, which was actually longer than he had anticipated, he had come to the conclusion that he was still going to make a play.  And even if it never came to fruition, teasing and flirting with her got such amusing results it would be worth it in the end anyway.


End file.
